Help Me
by Radi0.Hazard
Summary: A scientific experiment gone wrong turns a mech into a monster. Rating may change over time.


**A/N: The space bridge has always been a fascinating piece of technology in the larger assortment of gadgets, gizmos, and whats-its that power the Transformers universe. However, I couldn't help but wonder… What sort of accidents and misfortunes occurred when the **_**first**_** space bridge was activated for its maiden transportation sequence? My first thought was, "HILARIOUS MISFORTUNE, LOLOLOLOL"; however, that was soon followed by the numerous unnatural horrors that could result from a failed attempt at instantaneous transportation.**

**Watching both the 1958 and 1986 versions of **_**The Fly**_** certainly influenced me to write this fanfiction. As a consequence, those of you who have watched either of these films might catch my references and inside jokes. For those of you who haven't, just try to bear with me. ._. I try not to be nerdy, I really do—but, regardless of my effort, it will undoubtedly show.**

**Oh, and I nearly forgot to add, this is largely in the 2007 movieverse. You'll notice quite a few Transformers Animated references, though. Did I forget to mention that Predacons Rising ismy main inspiration for this? Well, it is. If you look closely at the transwarp pods Blackarachnia uses to convert Wasp into Waspinator, you'll see that they're practically mirror images of the telepods from the 1986 version of **_**The Fly**_**. I freely admit, at that point in the show, I was determined to go out and buy a Waspinator action figure.**

… **I'm getting off topic. On with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: Transformers, and all established characters within it, belong to Hasbro. If you don't recognize a character, that probably means it's an original one, in which case it belongs to me.

"Mooring pins locked. Sterilization procedures initiated. Estimated time of completion: 3 kliks."

The computer's voice was soft, but still audible enough to jostle Magnocon's processors from the half-recharged state they had been hovering in for the past five minutes. With a surprised grunt, the mech sat up and glanced back and forth, startled at the sudden interruption. After a quick inspection of his surroundings reassured him that all was well, he crossed his arms over his chestplate and bowed his head, trying to regain the recharge that continued to elude him.

And yet… As he gazed through half-shuttered optics at the technological marvel before him, all thoughts of recharge were quickly swept into a forgotten corner of his central processing unit.

For the machine in front of him was one that would change him, and the universe as he knew it, forever. A small smile crossed the Autobot's face, as he imagined all of the possible ways this would assist the Autobot forces in the Great War. If—No, _when_ the technology was perfected, it would get rid of the need for starships entirely, saving the Autobots from expending unnecessary effort on mundane things like "refueling" and "hyporecharge."

The "space bridge", as he affectionately referred to it as, was still in its infancy. At the moment, it was nothing more than two telepods, placed on opposite sides of Magnocon's laboratory. But, regardless of whether the distance between the two telepods was twenty units or twenty _million_ units, the principle was the same. Instantaneous teleportation through quantum means _was_ theoretically possible. Now he just had to apply the principle to the technology.

"… Magnocon?"

Magnocon twitched at the sound of his name being spoken, before turning around to stare at the sound's origin. A small smile crossed his face, as he watched his sparkmate nervously shift her weight from one foot to the other, glancing back and forth between the mech and the machines.

"Yes, Cosmia?" He finally replied, moving closer to her. "What is it?"

Her optics flickered: A sign that the femme had just woken up. "I brought you some Energon…" She yawned, holding a cube out to him invitingly.

A smile flickered across Magnocon's weary faceplates, as he eagerly reached for the cube of Energon and lifted it up to his lips. The re-energizing liquid coursed through his circuitry, making him let out a shuddering sigh of relief. With the amount of attention his experiments required, recharge was hard to find; Energon, however, was always in abundance. "Thank you, sweetspark…" He purred, reaching out to cup her left cheek in his hand.

Cosmia's faceplates sizzled underneath her sparkmate's touch, as an awkward grin stretched across her face. Even after so many years, his touch still managed to bring a blush to her faceplates. And after all of these years… "Magnocon. I came here because… I also wanted to talk to you about something." Her voice trembled as it issued forth from her vocal circuits.

Magnocon picked up on the unsteadiness of the femme's voice, and moved a little closer to lean down and stare the smaller Cybertronian in the optics. "Yes? What is it? You can ask me anything you'd like, Cosmia… I'll listen to what you have to say."

This was true; after all, the two of them had first met back when Magnocon was first starting to work out the theoretical principles of transwarp teleportation. Cosmia was a reporter, documenting the story of his studies with the intent to publish it across the galaxy. However, what had started as Cosmia listening to Magnocon speak had quickly turned into the exact opposite. He had been infatuated with her words, and she… She had been infatuated with _him._

Cosmia's gaze traveled away from Magnocon's face, eventually coming to rest on the transwarp pods. "… You're starting the experiment so soon?" She asked, just a tinge of fear evident in her voice.

Magnocon nodded, confused as to why she seemed to be so afraid. "Yes, I am…" His voice became softer, as he tried to reassure that things would be alright. "Cosmia, you have nothing to fear. This technology is theoretically sound… And besides, I'm not going to test it on myself, or anything like that. I have test subjects. You don't have to be afraid."

She looked up at him for a moment, with an expression that seemed to radiate the message that he _just didn't get it._ What he wasn't getting, Magnocon wasn't sure of. Finally, Cosmia sighed and crossed her arms over her chestplate. "I'm… I'm not afraid." Her optics traveled back up to stare at her sparkmate, her optics flickering nervously.

"… But you _should_ be afraid," She whispered. "You should be very, _very_ afraid."

And with that, the femme turned on her heel and briskly paced out of the lab. Magnocon watched her go, before letting out a soft sigh. "Femmes…" He muttered underneath his breath, tapping a few commands into the telepod console. Somehow, he got the feeling that he would _never_ understand them. At least, not fully.

With a soft whirr, the doors of the telepods opened. They were accompanied by the computer's soft voice: "Telepods opened. System ready for first phase of experimentation."

**A/N: OOOH, SPOOKY. Sorry if this seems like a bit of a cliffhanger, but I like to keep my audience in suspense. Sue me. No, please don't. :[**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter. It's on its way. As most authors do, I prefer comments and constructive criticism, so don't hesitate to leave a review. I really do love them. The rating for this fanfic may also go up later on, depending on the content of the chapters. After all, as anybody who has seen the 1986 version of **_**The Fly**_** can tell you, telepod accidents can be very… Messy, to say the least.**

**Until next time, this is Radiohazard, signing off. :3**


End file.
